


【翔润】胯下臣

by youeatricelema



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youeatricelema/pseuds/youeatricelema
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 4





	【翔润】胯下臣

松本润的出场是整个Strip Club最兴奋的时刻。这位性感的脱衣舞郎无论是脸还是身材都足够让人疯狂。他在演出的最后压轴，伴随着呼喊和骚动，却不为所动，像博物馆里最精致的展品，轻蔑的俯视着前来观看的人群。然后音乐响起来了，他抬起线条流畅的手臂，开始随着节奏扭动腰肢——这甚至不让人觉得是什么色情的场面，只恨多余的衣物亵渎了他的性感。他从容的褪去身上的衣物，优雅又热辣，眼神锐利却不知在看向何处，只在灼人的光影中勾人魂魄。他的上身赤裸了，光洁的腿也修长，在乐声的最高潮他用拇指勾下了内裤的边缘，露出性感的股沟，然后磨人又缓慢的的向下拉动着，伴随着台下急不可耐的呼声，音乐戛然而止，灯光也在这时暗下去了。

反响一如既往的热烈。松本润回到后台，顺手接过毛巾擦汗。

“樱井先生正在休息室等您。”递毛巾的工作人员提醒他。他还只穿了内裤，把毛巾交回去就进了休息室，熟稔的和等在其中的樱井翔交换了一个湿热的吻。

“今天怎么有空过来？”唇齿交缠的间隙松本润推开他，樱井翔尝不够似的浅吻他唇角，下身紧贴着他暧昧的向前顶着。

“想你了。”樱井翔偏过头去咬他的耳垂，顺手塞了一叠钞票在他内裤侧边。

“你少来这套。”松本润嗔笑着又把那叠钞票塞回他衬衣口袋里。樱井翔不依不饶的沿着他的下颌角吻到侧颈，撒娇般的蹭着他的肩窝。

“你不想我？”

“想你。”他环了樱井翔的腰，弯起的眼角里满是风情。“但我们回去再做。”

他在俱乐部简单的冲了澡，裹了外套就上了樱井家的车。樱井翔枕在他大腿上仰头数他的下睫毛，数够了就扯着他的衣领和他接吻。松本润的唇湿润柔软，像饱满多汁的新鲜樱桃，让人舍不得一口咬下去，还得要含在嘴里细细品尝才好。灵巧的舌勾缠着深入口腔，甜美的吻让两人都几乎缺氧，樱井翔把他的舌尖吮出黏腻的水声，手也自然的探入衣摆。可司机偏偏足够敬业，车就在这时不解风情的停了下来。

樱井翔有些被打断的不悦，但车上也确实不是个继续的好地方。松本润整了整衣领随他下车，樱井翔搂了他的腰，嘴唇在他耳侧流连，手还不忘在他浑圆的屁股上捏一把。松本润看出他急躁，进了家门就主动的脱了外套，樱井翔却在这时显出耐心来。

“今天还没能看到你跳舞。”

他按下松本润的动作，坐在床上好整以暇的调整成了观看的姿势。松本润了然的勾起了唇角，直白又暧昧的注视着这位独享贵宾席的客人。

“那么请允许我为您演出。”

随后他走过去，优雅的姿态像性感的野猫，目光里摇曳的星光漫溢出来，让樱井翔被眼波触及的每一块皮肤都微微发烫。他脱了外套，又扯下紧身的打底，脚踩的每一步都让房间的气氛更热一分。腰带被抽出来，裤子随即落在了地上，他分开双腿跪在樱井翔大腿两侧，修长的手指一颗一颗解开他衬衫的纽扣，口袋里的钞票随着他丢出的动作散了一床也毫不在意。纤细的腰肢左右摆动着，被内裤包裹的性器几乎蹭着樱井翔的鼻尖，费洛蒙的气息在空气中弥散开，透着放肆的色情和肉欲。

太辣了。樱井翔忍不住亲吻他紧实的小腹，双手抚过他挺翘的臀，却被捉了手腕用皮带捆在身后。但他并不想挣脱，他乐得享受这一切。松本润柔软的嘴唇覆盖上来，亲吻他的眼睛，鼻梁，嘴唇和耳后。他吻的缓慢又细腻，耐着性子挑逗樱井翔的情欲。然后是脖子，锁骨，胸膛，一直到小腹，他的舌头放荡又下流，在樱井翔身上不慌不忙的点火，淫靡的水渍在昏黄的灯光下都泛出晶莹的光。接着他脱下了樱井翔的内裤，早已急不可耐的性器跳了出来，他把那根捧在手心里，眼神突然变得单纯而无辜。在这样的气氛中他们对视，目光流转间松本润像在求得什么允许。直到樱井翔难耐的向前顶了顶腰，他才磨磨蹭蹭的把那根含在嘴里。

被包裹的美好触感让樱井翔倒吸了一口气。松本润湿热的口腔含住了他膨大的龟头，软嫩的唇瓣在冠状沟边缘摩擦。那双灵巧的手抚过柱身去揉捏他饱满的囊袋，熟练的手法让他忍不住低喘。松本润的舌头在他硬挺的性器上游走着，呼出的温热气息让那根忍不住又涨大了几分。

“润，”樱井翔的声音因情欲而喑哑，他此刻无比的想抚摸松本润柔软的发，想压着他的后脑把自己含的更深。

“乖，把我解开。”

“翔さん不喜欢这样吗？”松本润嘟起嘴唇无辜的抬头看他，手上的动作却不停，仍握着他的阴茎上下套弄。樱井翔在他娴熟的技术中愈发的坚硬，松本润再一次含住他，努力的吞吐整根。粗长的性器顶开上颚，一直顶到他的喉咙，松本润卖力的挤压着饱满的龟头，感受到他肌肉的紧绷也不躲闪，一滴不落的把滚烫的精液悉数吞入口中。

樱井翔在高潮后的不应期里大脑一片空白，但即使射过一次，他对松本润身体的渴望也并没有消退。他动了动手腕，那根粗糙的皮带缚得他难受。看出他的焦躁，松本润直起身子，手指在自己的内裤边摩擦了一圈，勾起弹性的边缘，落在皮肤上清脆的“啪”一声。然后他用指尖勾下了内裤。他也已经很湿了，前后都流着水，甚至在脱下时都拉出银丝。他伏在樱井翔的肩头，细腻的皮肤紧贴着他，手指插入自己的后穴扩张。从樱井翔的角度能清晰的看见这一切，松本润修长的手指在粉嫩的后穴里进出，抽插间甚至能听到黏腻的水声。他知道那里的触感有多么好，温暖又湿润，插入的时候会收缩着穴口迎合。光是这么想象着樱井翔就感到血液又都涌到下身去了，他的阴茎又一次肿胀充血，抵在松本润的小腹，急切的想要被触碰。

“今天台下有个人很像你。”松本润在他耳侧低语。进出的手指让他气息不稳，但他仍耐心的开拓着，好让自己足够迎接樱井翔的尺寸。

“当时还想，翔さん今天会不会来呢？”松本润浅浅的笑了，温热的气息洒在樱井翔耳边，让他忍不住扭头去寻他的唇。“没想到你真的在后台等我。”

“我走了几天？”他们离得很近，鼻尖蹭着鼻尖。

“三天？或者更久。”松本润装模作样的思考着，然后缓缓抬起了腰，让樱井翔硬挺的性器陷进他湿滑的股缝里去。

“我每天都想着翔さん。”他扶着那根滑入自己湿软的穴口，饱胀感一点一点从下腹传来，他能感受到自己的身体被撑开填满，敏感的肠壁甚至能描摹出柱身暴起的筋络。“我会梦见你操我…唔…就像现在这样，你插进来，那感觉好的让我发疯。”松本润耸动自己的身子，终于把整根都吞了进去。他微眯着眼睛注视樱井翔，带着喘息的声音格外的魅惑人心。“可是醒来发现你不在，我就难过的要命。”

他可怜的蹙起眉头，好像是真的委屈，可身体却热情的燃着火。扭动的腰胯小幅度的在樱井翔身上划着圈，炽热的内里妩媚的研磨着那根粗大的硬物。他柔软的身体上下起伏着，引导着那根去撞自己深处的软肉。细碎的呻吟断断续续的从他口中溢出，收缩的肠壁吮吸着樱井翔饱满的龟头，贴合他柱身的线条，用温暖的水濡湿他的整根，然后上下套弄。樱井翔在这样的快感中顶着胯配合他的动作，松本润流出的水沾湿了他的耻毛，甚至流到了他的大腿根，这样甜美的交合冲刷着他的理智，他迫不及待的想要把眼前这个浑身透着粉色的小妖精拆吃入腹，被紧缚的手都无意识的挣出红痕。

可松本润并没有要放开他的意思。他上下起伏着，蚀骨销魂的甬道吸附着那根粗大，给他带来欲罢不能的快感。樱井翔在他的动作中喘着气，看着松本润沉浸在情欲中动人的表情，甜美的呻吟绕在耳边，他感觉自己又快要到高潮，松本润却在他即将射精的前一刻停了下来，胀痛的性器从他湿软紧致的身体里滑了出来，樱井翔几乎是愤怒的闷哼了一声，未出口的话却又被灼热的吻封在了口中。

松本润温柔的安抚他的情绪，手在他的身上游走着，慢慢的等他松弛下来，又扶着那根性器坐了下去，被再度填满的舒爽让他咬着下唇喘息。刻意被中断的快感并没有让两人的欲望消减半分，樱井翔含着他的乳首，用舌尖按压舔弄，感受着他肠壁的收缩和舒张，赌气似的压下了想要顶胯的冲动。媚穴热情的吞吐他，却总在他肌肉绷紧的时刻停下，松本润握着爱欲的钥匙，折磨他也折磨着自己。终于在一次漫长的停顿后，樱井翔忍不住狠狠顶了上去，压抑了多时的欲望在此刻变本加厉的冲撞进他身体里。松本润抱着他的肩膀惊呼出声，然后脆弱的肠壁被一次一次的顶撞开拓，樱井翔的性器淋漓尽致的在他体内肆虐着，撞击研磨他敏感的软肉，让他浑身发软。他哭喊着樱井翔的名字，抬起臀部迎接猛烈的进攻，浪潮般的快感从两人的交合处冲刷至全身，几乎要将他们淹没。樱井翔的动作越来越快，松本润挺翘的阴茎在他又一次的深入中抖动着射出白色的液体，射在他的小腹和胸前。樱井翔在他痉挛的后穴里又狠狠抽插了几次，才痛快的射了出来。

被刻意延长的性爱加剧了高潮的快感，樱井翔眼前一片炫白，觉得自己射出的比平时的还要多。松本润颤抖着承接他的一切，保持着拥抱的姿势平复呼吸，等到他的理智回到大脑，又开始喃喃的在他耳边低语。

“翔さん…”松本润甜腻的唤着他的名字，带着一点高潮后的慵懒，撩拨的他心里发痒。“我不在的时候，翔さん有没有梦到我？”

“当然。”樱井翔侧过头去亲吻他。他的手仍被紧缚着，这样的姿势让他有些难受。

“梦里我们在做什么？”松本润的手又开始调皮的在他身上游走。

“你猜。”樱井翔贪婪的注视着他牛奶般光洁的皮肤和被汗水湿透的鬓角，明明已经射过了两次，还是止不住的又硬了起来。

“翔さん好像总是要不够呢。”松本润能感受到他的性器在自己体内的涨大，他终于解开了束着樱井翔的皮带，抓着他的手吻他腕上的红痕。然后他就被压在了身下——他对此一点儿也不意外。他被抓着手腕按在柔软的大床上，躺在樱井翔的衬衫和散开的钞票间。他的腿顺从的攀上了樱井翔的腰，后穴讨好的夹紧了还留在其中的性器。然后樱井翔迫不及待的吻他，品尝他甜美细腻的皮肤，抚摸他性感的腰和完美的臀，他终于能如愿以偿的，按自己所想的方式操他。他把松本润拢在怀里，让他贴近自己，听他诱人的呻吟，感受他止不住的颤抖。他抬高松本润修长的腿，晃着腰在他体内进出，一边从他的脚趾开始细细的亲吻。脚部敏感的皮肤被湿滑的舌舔的有些痒，带着奇妙的舒爽加剧了身体的快意。樱井翔的舌头，嘴唇，手指把他全身都事无巨细的撩拨着，穴口也在律动中不停的溢出水来。松本润清楚樱井翔有多熟悉他的身体，一旦把主动权交出，他就只能在这样的进攻中软成一滩水，不容一点反驳的余地。但他放心的依赖着樱井翔的身体，享受他带来的快乐和安慰。他沉溺在其中，纵情的呻吟着请求更多满足。

他们拥抱着再一次高潮，久久不能从快感中挣脱。松本润腿根儿都打着颤，还要伏在他身上，枕着他的胸膛听他的心跳。

“爱你。”樱井翔吻他的额头，说着事后无意义的告白，然后抱着他沉沉睡去。松本润并不在意这些，他做着明目张胆纵情声色的工作，却有幸在这样的夜晚只属于一个人。

他已经足够满足。


End file.
